


Where the Sand Meets the Sea

by Anexis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anexis/pseuds/Anexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Arrival and the third game. Shepard and Thane finally get that desert vacation that they've been dreaming of but, with a simple question, it becomes something much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sand Meets the Sea

Though the sun was setting over Intai'sei, the heat still lingered, warming the desert sand between her toes and burning her feet as they walked, but with Thane's hand in her own, she found it hard to care. He was leading her now, as she had lead him just weeks before, and though she had little idea of where they were headed, she trusted him, with her life.

The loose white fabric of her dress danced behind her in the warm breeze, it was not something she would usually wear, but she could not deny that it was comfortable and kept her cool, besides, it was a gift from Thane...

_She smoothed the dress out with her fingertips, the fabric soft on her skin, before she finally glanced at herself in the floor length mirror; the dress looked like something out of a history book, it was beautiful, no doubt, but she was all muscle, hard and toned and... flat, and she couldn't help but think that it would be better suited for someone with more curves._

_She smoothed out the fabric again, working at some imaginary wrinkles to calm her nerves, she was always cool under pressure, a soldier who could stand in the line of fire and stay calm enough to give orders, but today was different, it was a day she never thought she would see._

_She played with her wavy brown hair, wondering whether she should do something with it, she didn't know much about styling her hair and after worrying over it for a few minutes, she decided on an over the shoulder braid, it was quick and simple but best of all, it matched the style of the dress._

_As she stared at her reflection Thane came into view over her shoulder, she might have been scared, but she had long since gotten used to it. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, a rare smile lighting up his face._

_“Do you like it?”_

_“It's beautiful, but... ,” she frowned, running her hands over the fabric for the third time in so many minutes, “I don't exactly have the body for it, you know?”_

_“Nonsense, you look like the goddess Arashu herself.”_

_She laughed softly, turning in his embrace, “I doubt your goddess looks quite so Human, Thane.”_

_“She has many different forms, Siha. You are the embodiment of what a goddess should be, strong yet fragile, calm, caring but fierce and vengeful, and I believe, if given the opportunity, she would take your form as her own.”_

_“You know, they say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.” she smiled playfully, but her eyes shined with tears that she willed not to fall, she had already spent too much of their limited time crying. Thane, thankfully, chose not to speak, instead pulling her close and bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, warm and gentle, she wished she could stay in that feeling forever but she could already feel his venom on her lips and knew it was for the best that they not go any further, not until after the ceremony, anyway._

She presses into his side as they walk together in the dying light, and she listens to his gentle breaths and the beating of his heart and smiles. The desert has been good for his health, his scales are smoother in her palm and so full of colour and life, but the best part is his breathing, she has never heard it so clear and it has allowed them to hope, if only for a while, that perhaps he wont succumb to Keprals. They both know it is a foolish thing to hope for, but she needs that hope, now more than ever. 

In a few days she will be turning herself over to the Alliance, giving up her freedom and what little time she has left with the only man she has ever truly loved, to try and make amends, though she isn't sure anything can right this wrong.

_She watches through the big windows as the sandstorm rages outside, tears silently falling in the dark of her apartment. She had tried to leave this back on the Normandy, had tried to enjoy her last remaining days with her lover, but the guilt of so many deaths was not so easily forgotten._

_She didn't regret her decision to destroy the relay, it was her only choice and it saved billions of lives, but she also couldn't forgive herself for the consequences of that decision, she had killed before, many times, but only those who deserved it or gave her no other option, this was different, this was 300,00 innocent souls on her conscience._

_She whimpered and Thane was by her side in an instant, comforting her in her time of need, he was far too good for her and, though selfish as it may be, he was the true reason behind why she was so upset. She couldn't be with him while she was in Alliance custody, and she had no idea when she would be free or if he would even still be alive when she finally was. That thought brought with it a new wave of grief, but also, determination, this could be the last she ever sees of him and she refuses to waste more of their precious time mourning a loss that has yet to come._

_He gently dries her tears, his eyes so full of love and worry, and it brings a smile to her face, he really is more than she deserves. She pulls him into a desperate kiss, she needs him more than air in this moment, needs to confirm with herself that, at least for now, they are truly alive, that there is still time._

_She pushes his jacket off and lets it fall silently to the floor, running her tongue along the sensitive red folds of his neck, she can already feel his venom coursing through her veins, though not as potent as it once was, it still heightens her senses, freeing her from her numb state and finally allowing her to truly feel again. She entwines their fingers together—spreading her fingers to accommodate his fused ones, something that had been difficult to do at first was now second nature—and stands up, gently pulling him with her as she makes her way to the bed._

_She sits him down on the edge, taking her time to undress him, drinking in the sight of him as each inch of scales is slowly revealed, he keeps his hands idol at his sides, thankfully, allowing her to take the lead for once. She knew it must be hard for him to surrender to her, but he did so without protest, trusting her as she trusted him._

_Their first night together like this had been so different, with the Omega 4 relay hanging over them like a dark cloud, their fear had caused them to rush, desperate to experience this joining, if only once, before they possibly perished where no one would ever find them._

_It was far from perfect, but they had made up for it when imminent death was no longer on their minds. Thane had told her once that he would worship her; mind, body and soul, “as is deserving of my warrior angel.”, and he had definitely made good on that promise. He had taken his time, exploring every inch of her skin and committing to memory every soft sound that fell from her lips as he did so._

_Tonight, she wanted to return the favour, to show him he was just as deserving of worship._

_She got on her knees before him, like one might when they give prayer, caressing his thighs and biting her lip. She had never done this before, not with Thane anyway, had been advised against it by Mordin. On the Normandy, her time was not her own and she could not afford to be incapacitated in any way, but tonight? She didn't have to worry about that, tonight it was just them and the storm, she could do whatever she wanted._

_She looks up to him and sees the question in his eyes before he can even ask it, “Are you sure?”_

_She nods, she has never been more sure of anything._

_She runs her hand down his length slowly, taking deep breaths to prepare herself, she doesn't know how much this venom will affect her and it has her a little nervous. Still, she would not give up now, she wanted this. She leans in close and bites the bullet, so to speak, slowly taking inch by inch into her mouth, swirling her tongue as much as she can around his cock as she works her way back up. The venom tingles her tongue, a not at all unpleasant sensation, and she has to close her eyes as the world becomes too bright. She had never truly enjoyed giving head, but most of the men she had performed it on were rough, forceful; it was less about an act of love and more about getting off as fast as possible. It wasn't like that with Thane though, he was always gentle and respectful, unless she wanted otherwise._

_She could feel his breathing quicken as she increased her pace, she tasted a little pre-cum, bitter and sweet all at the same time, and she could see stars behind her eyelids, dancing for her. She was losing herself in the stars, in the way it seemed the floor had all but disappeared and she wanted to finish this, for him and herself, before she lost herself entirely. She takes him as deep as she can and moans, a trick she had learned in college, and she feels his cock pulse beneath her lips before his hot seed spills out into her throat. She drinks down every last drop knowing it could be a mistake but only finding in herself the regret that she hadn't the chance to taste it._

_She pulls away, her eyes still firmly closed, and she feels the world as it turns, feels the ground finally fall away and she is afraid to open her eyes. Thane kisses her, tasting himself on her tongue, and she moans, her skin is on fire and all she wants is him._

_She takes a moment to find her feet and makes her way to the bed, still afraid to open her eyes. She lays before him, calling to him in the dark and he responds with a hunger she has not felt from him before and she loves it. He is on her, in her, and she doesn't know when she got undressed but she doesn't care, all that matters is him and the way he moves inside her, makes her feel complete._

_She opens her eyes and all she can see his stars in the black depths around them. She should be afraid, it was this same endless darkness that had meant her death, but right now, it reminds her of the black of his eyes, so full of love and care. It's beautiful._

_Her climax washes over her, again and again, and she cries out to a god she does not truly believe in, or perhaps it was to the god above her, the one who made her feel this way._

“What are you thinking about?” He smiles down at her, a knowing look in his eyes. 

“Wouldn't you like to know, Krios.” She smirks, winking at him and his laughter fills her heart with joy, it has been so long since either of them has been allowed to be so carefree. 

“I was actually thinking about the night you proposed, if you must know.” 

“Ah, I see,” he returns her smirk with one of his own, a look that is far too attractive, she thinks, “were you thinking of the actual proposal or what came after?” his brow lifts in a suggestive manner and again she curses how attractive it is.

“Neither!” she smiles triumphantly, it isn't often that he is wrong, “I was thinking 'bout what came before.” 

“It was certainly an eventful night.”

“One to remember...” she smiles, though it is not as cheerful as before, and squeezes his hand. Thane will always remember everything, perfectly, but her inferior Human memory will fade in time, leaving her with only fragments at best. The sun has disappeared beyond the horizon and she has no idea how much longer they have to go, so she spends her time remembering that night, possibly the best night of her life, while she still can... 

_They lay on the bed and she holds him tightly, he is the only thing keeping her tied to this world, without him, she fears she would simply float away. He comforts her, his hand lightly stroking her hair, the other rubbing small circles on her hip and she feels her eyelids grow heavy, the stars around her fading._

_When she awakes she notices that gravity has come back to her but she is alone. She looks to the window and see him standing there in the dark, he is afraid, she can tell._

_“Thane?”_

_He comes to her without a word, sitting on the bed beside her. She can see now, in his hand, a silver chain reflecting the moonlight, beautiful and intricate designs painstakingly engraved into every inch. He runs his hand along its length almost reverently, she doesn't want to break the silence but she has to know..._

_“What's wrong?” She places a gentle hand on his shoulder, sitting up to look him in the eyes as he turns to face her._

_“Nothing is wrong.” He assures her, but she is not convinced, “I wanted to do this earlier but you were...” he searches for the right words to say and she smiles, he is always so careful._

_“Tripping?” she laughs, “Yeah, I was pretty out of it.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Of course,” she stretches her arms out, “No ill effects.” she kisses him, hoping to ease his worry, “Now, what is it you wanted to do?”_

_He holds the chain out to her, not long enough to be a necklace, she notices. “There is a custom among my people, a bonding ceremony.” She has only seen him this nervous once, right before their not-so-suicide mission._

_“Bond?You mean like marriage?”_

_“Not quite. As I understand it, Human marriage is more of a legal commitment, this is far more intimate. It is a self performed ceremony to bind us to one another, we would not be recognised by law as bondmates or a married couple. It would just be for us.”_

_She had so many questions but all that came out was, “Was this what you and Irikah did?” Geat, way to sound like the jealous type, she though the herself._

_“No, this ritual is tied to the old gods and she did not believe in them. She wanted a Hanar wedding and I wanted to see her happy.”_

_“But were you happy?”_

_“Of course. She had agreed to join with me in this ritual before...” She can see the distant look of solipsism in his eyes and she gently calls him back to reality, to her. “The purpose of this bonding ritual is to bind the souls of the lovers, so that when they return to the sea, they can once again find each other...”_

_Shit... Now she felt terrible for asking, “I'm so sorry, Thane...” it was all she could say, though it did nothing to ease the guilt of causing him such pain._

_He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes, “It's okay, Siha, I do not regret what happened, could not, as it led me to you.” He takes her hand in his, “I don't want to make the same mistake again, though I understand if you do not wish—“_

_“No! I want to,” she smiles, tears once again forming in her eyes, “Nothing would make me happier.”_

_He places the chain around her wrist, the silver cool against her skin, and kisses her upturned palm softly._

Her reminiscing was ended as Thane stopped and she took a moment to see where they were. A beach? She wasn't aware this planet had one, though honestly, she shouldn't be so surprised. Thane had mentioned the sea when he was telling her what the ritual entails, she just hadn't expected him to actually find one on such short notice.

Thane steps into the water and holds a hand out to her, waiting for her to join him. She looks to the water, the stars reflected on it's surface, she knows it will be cold and that makes her hesitate, for a second, before she takes his hands and steps into the icy shallow, her dress pooling at her feet.

They face each other and he sings a prayer for his gods and she wishes she could join him. He had said this was usually sung by both participants but they had little time left on this vacation, certainly not enough for her to learn the prayer. So, she listened instead and though she couldn't understand the words, she could _feel_ it pass through her body by their joined hands. 

He dips their hands into the sea, “Arashu, I stand before you and ask that you bind me to this one,”

He wipes a little of the water on her chest, “body,” next he gently puts the water on her lips with his thumb, “and soul, as one.”

She repeats his actions, reciting the line like she has a hundred times in the last two days. She has the stupidest grin on her face, she knows, but she couldn't care less right now.

“Kalahira, we stand where the sand meets the sea and ask that you bless this bond, so that when our bodies once again go to the sea...”

“Our souls can meet again on your distant shores.” She finishes, fighting back her emotions. She kisses him and she can taste the salt on his lips, the cold leaves her as he embraces her in his warmth.

It wasn't what she had dreamed of as a kid; the big puffy dress, the cake and friends, but it was Thane, it was theirs.

And that made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me and I just had to write it. I'm not sure if this is classed as "explicit" or "mature", so I went with the safer option, let me know if I was wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
